


rainbow

by MakikoIgami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum's Birthday, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: It's Noctis' 33rd birthday and he's not looking forward to all the official functions he has to attend as the King of Lucis. Thankfully there's someone who will cheer him up.





	rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I managed to write something!
> 
> It's a birthday story for Noctis, whose birthday is today, and a companion piece to Banira's artwork, which she posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vaniracoke/status/1167171559464820740?s=20).  
Basically, it's a Promptis story, but I kept it a lot tamer than my usual stories, so you can see this as a story between two bros or more if you want to. It's just something short and sweet, please enjoy reading!

It had been three years since the light came back, three years since Noctis thought he would never come back to see the living. Nowadays he hoped that it had happened like that.

Every day was the same dull procedure of old farts™ begging for money they probably wouldn't put where they said they wanted to put, talking about problems that would end the world - Noctis knew that nothing could ever happen in his lifetime that would bring them to the brink of extinction than what he had been through three years ago, but apparently these people thought otherwise - and just having to make polite conversation with people he didn't care about so not to cause any problems between their two countries.

It was exhausting and what was worse, every day that had looked forward to as a kid had become one of those boring days where he had to invite everyone who had a name or say in _something_ to party and show his face to the world as the good guy everyone wanted him to be.

Noctis dreaded his birthday this year, especially since it was on a Friday. Back during high school he would have looked forward to the beginning of a long weekend full of games and junk food with Prompto, Gladio and Ignis - maybe they'd even invite Iris - but now that he was king, he would have to be on a function, drink not too much wine so he could still talk coherently to his guests. He probably wouldn't even get anything to eat from the buffet either because he was so busy talking to everyone.

He hated talking.

Groaning, he rolled over onto his other side and tried to pretend the world around him didn't exist. That sweet fantasy was cut short though when someone stepped into his room and opened the curtains with a vigor that made him want to kill them, no matter who they were.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty! It's your birthday!" 

At least it was Prompto and not Ignis. Seriously, as annoying as the blond should be with all this energy early in the morning, a part of Noctis appreciated his enthusiasm. No one else was able to pull him along with them but his best friend, even if they were so much more after everything that had happened.

"Dun wanna," Noctis groaned into the pillow nevertheless, because getting up meant talking to people that were _not_ Prompto or Ignis or Gladio.

"Aw, don't be such a party pooper. I got up this early to take you to Galdin Quay so we can take the boat to Altissia, where you've been invited by Camelia herself! She said she wanted to introduce you to her niece as you still haven't chosen a bride," Prompto chirped chipperly.

Noctis just buried himself deeper in his cocoon of blankets with another groan, grateful for the air condition everywhere in the renovated Citadel that allowed him to do just that in the summer heat that rolled over the world every year. Those were the days when he wished to be in the Tundra of Niflheim, where it was cold all year round. Or at least somewhere outside the city, where the heat didn't stay between the high rise buildings.

So from that viewpoint it didn't sound too bad going to Altissia. The climate there was much nicer even in the summertime.

"Come on, I - your personally assigned bodyguard - will take you there. Alone, with the Regalia. Iggy and Gladio have already left hours ago," Prompto explained, making Noctis peek out of his protective cocoon.

"...Really? Just the two of us?" he asked, trying not to sound too excited about the prospect of spending time with his favorite person in the world and possible hours of singing loudly and off-key to their favorite songs.

"Jup. And guess what: I put a mixtape together. The world had been dark during the 10 years of your absence, but that didn't stop people from making good music."

"There are still songs you haven't shown me?" Noctis asked, pushing the blankets a little further down.

"So many, you have no idea," Prompto smirked. "It's not like we spend enough time just listening to music together these days."

"Don't remind me," Noctis sighed, slowly unfolding his cocoon to get out of bed.

"There you go," Prompto commented and smiled his brightest smile at him. Noctis may have been a little blinded by it. "Now go take a shower, brush your teeth, we'll have breakfast on the road."

"You're the best," Noctis yawned and ran a hand through his messy hair before he scratched the hairs on his cheek. "I don't need to shave for today, do I?"

"I know and no, leave your fuzz. I like you better with it anyway," Prompto replied with a wink and started pulling out a handful of clothes from the cabinets. "And would you try to hurry? We don't have all day."

Noctis huffed, but did as he was told anyway. 

~*~

One hour later they were on the road out of the Crown City and Noctis was more than pleased to see how the wall his father had built was in the middle of being remodeled to something that wasn't supposed to keep people out - or in - but how it was opened to let more people in. New bridges were in the process of being built to the mainland, connecting them to the rest of Eos, to what had been Lucis before the war that his father and grandfather had lost.

Noctis was glad how things had turned out, but he still hated all the official stuff that he had to do. If he could just do what he wanted, what he _could_ do instead of what he _had_ to do, things would be so much nicer and he was sure it would be easier for him to get out of bed, too.

The music Prompto had picked was good, but his best friend had always had good taste in music. Sure, every now and then there was something that was a bit weird, but when he heard the blond talk about what the song meant to him, Noctis usually couldn't help but like the song as well. He smiled, but the driving and the familiar voice talking lulled him to sleep before they had even reached Hammerhead.

When he awoke, he didn't find himself at the ocean of Galdin, on the way to board a boat, no. They were something completely different - albeit still at the oceanside - and the sun was already too high on the sky for them to be anywhere close to it. Blinking, Noctis looked around, trying to find familiar structures, but he only ended up seeing the island of Angelguard in the distance, where he had arrived after leaving the Crystal.

"...where are we?" he asked, because he figured that it was quicker than trying to find out on his own.

"Oh, you're awake! Happy Birthday, dude!" Prompto grinned as he pulled up to a parking spot. "Surprise! We're not going to Altissia!"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that," Noctis replied, still trying to figure out where they were instead.

"Well, I thought I'd take you somewhere nice and private on your birthday, somewhere you'd like. Not sure how much you're looking forward to going camping with me alone, but I promise my cooking skills improved massively since we were teenagers," Prompto explained as he killed the engine. "Open the trunk, you'll see Gladio's present for you there."

"...I swear if it's a blow-up doll," Noctis muttered under his breath, but he was too curious and excited anyway to find out what it was, so he got out of the car, went to its back and checked the trunk. As Prompto had said he found their camping equipment there, but also something with a bright red ribbon on it.

"A fishing rod!" Noctis exclaimed and got it out to admire the handiwork in it.

"Ignis added a few lures and lines, there in this box," Prompto said and pointed towards a smaller black box with a golden ribbon around it. "Come on, let's put on some more comfortable clothes and go down to the quay to catch some fish. Happy birthday, buddy."

"Best I had in a long while," Noctis smiled brightly, trying out the weight of the rod in his hand, marveling at how well-balanced it was. "Can't wait to use this baby... But what about Altissia?"

Prompto laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, but that was a lie. Ignis and Gladio will handle all the official things today so the old farts don't feel like you're ditching them. They will say something about an emergency meeting with an official from Niflheim."

Noctis blinked for a moment and then grinned. "Well, that's technically the truth, right?"

"Hey, you've always said I was a crown citizen! And suddenly I'm an official from Niflheim? I'm hurt!"

Noctis chuckled at Prompto's exaggerated offendedness before he opened the box with lines and lures. He chose a set and attached them to the rod, smiling at how good it looked, just to startle when Prompto started to pull off his Kingsglaive uniform.

"What the-?"

"I said, I brought more comfortable clothes. Like hell I will be sitting next to you doing absolutely nothing in this thing. Not in this heat. Here," he said and threw a white t-shirt at Noctis. "Not like your old one, but Iris said Talcott said it reminded him of you, so he got it for you."

Unfolding the fabric, Noctis frowned a little at the picture of a lantern fish before he read the text. "_'Women want me, fish fear me'_?"

"Don't ask me, that's Talcott's sense of humor," Prompto grinned, exchanging his black undershirt for a red sleeveless shirt that looked like the one he owned when they were younger. Noctis looked away when he started to unbuckle his pants and boots and then started to get undressed himself. 

He felt more liberated and happier in jeans and t-shirt, and couldn't wait to get down to the water, where he and Prompto spent the rest of the day fishing and taking pictures, respectively.

It was definitely the best birthday Noctis had ever had and never thought he would have.


End file.
